Saving an Angel
by McSatan
Summary: Warren needs help and contacts Jean. Not so much of a romance but there's a little bit of Jott but not a lot.
1. The Vision

A N: This story isn't a original concept it's basically a rewrite of Angel Underground.

_Telepathically speaking_

**Saving an Angel**

**By: Goblyn-Queen**

**Chapter One: The Vision**

Jean was having mixed feelings for Scott. She didn't know why this was happening they had known each other for a while now and she never felt this way about him. They have been best friends for a long time now. Since they were the first ones in the Institute they had gotten to know each other really well. She loved him since they became friends but this was different not the best friend love but something else. She never felt this way about anyone. She couldn't love him in that way she was his best friend. What would he think? He'd probably be really freaked out. 4th period had ended and it was time for lunch.

"Hey Jean,"

"Oh hi Scott,"

"Jean are you alright? You don't look so good,"

"No I have a major headache, I have a soccer game today after school, a big math test next period, and some mixed up feelings." Jean almost didn't say the last one but it was bothering her and he'd probably think nothing of it.

"Maybe you should skip the game today Jean, and as for the test don't worry about it, it's not like you're going to fail it or anything. You never get a grade lower that an A, Jean you have nothing to worry about. You're the smartest girl I know."

"Uh thanks… but I can't skip the game you know the team is depending on me. I can't think right now the headache is killing me. I just can't concentrate I have no idea what the teacher was talking about last period but I think it was important."

"Jean maybe you should go home you don't sound good at all."

"Naw I'm fine a headache is nothing. I don't have to go home," Scott looked at her. "Really Scott I bet it's nothing."

"It could be you're powers you know," Scott whispered. "Like that time you couldn't control your powers."

"Scott don't worry so much, it just worries me."

"So you worry about me worrying too much?" Jean laughed.

"And Scott you should lighten up a bit you know have some fun,"

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Jean asked.

"You're saying that you know how to have fun?"

"Yeah I have more fun than you do,"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked teasingly.

"Scott Summers are you implying that I don't know how to have any fun?"

"No, of course not Jean why would I think that?" Jean punched him playfully.

"Why don't I prove to you that I can have fun?"

"Now how would you do that?"

"We could go out sometime this week,"

"Did you have some place in mind?"

"Well I did want to go to the mall but I don't think you'd like that very much. You know Tayrn is having a party on Friday maybe we could go?"

"I don't know Jean, it is Tayrn you know and it would feel kind of awkward," Scott said as they got their lunches.

"Yeah but it's not like you have to talk to her," Jean said making a point.

"Hey it's a nice day you want to eat outside?"

"Sure but are we going to go?"

"Jean, I really don't want to go, but we could hang out on Friday instead if you want,"

"Alright," Jean said looking a little disappointed but was actually very happy.

"Hey you guys!" Kitty motioned Scott and Jean to her table where she, Kurt, and Evan sat.

Lunch went by way to quickly but the rest of the day went on for what seamed like an eternity. The test in 5th period was actually pretty easy but Jean was having a hard time concentrating but eventually got through it. Jean's headache went away by the end of 5th period.

**After School at the Game**

The other team wasn't doing so good the score was 2-0 Bayville in the lead. There was 2 minutes left there was no way the other team was going to catch up to them. Jean was dribbling the ball when suddenly her head was throbbing and then she had a vision. She dropped to the ground when Scott saw this he ran out to the field.

"Hey no fans out in the field!" the ref yelled. Scott just ignored him Jean could be in trouble or her powers could be going crazy again.

"Jean are you alright?"

"Scott I saw an angel,"

"I'm taking you to the Professor," Scott toke Jean to his car and Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Evan came along too.

When they got to the Professor they saw him reading a newspaper at his desk while Beast was on the computer. When the Professor noticed them there they all started talking at once.

"Professor," is all Scott got out of his mouth before Kitty interrupted him.

"Jean had a vision during her soccer game!" Kitty exclaimed.

"She said she saw an angel so then I thought it was the same one me and Scott saw last Christ…"

"We thought she was going to pass out or something," Evan said while cutting off Rogue.

"Children, Children please! One at a time now. Jean would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Well I was playing soccer when out of no where I had a vision of an angel and he was in trouble and was screaming for help,"

"This angel?" the Professor asked while holding out the front page of the newspaper. It was a picture of Warren Worthington III, the same 'angel' Rogue and Scott had met last X Mas.

"Yes that's him,"

"His name is Warren we wanted him to join us here in the Institute but he declined. He's also a senior in high school," Scott said.

"I'm going to use Cerebro to see if he's in any danger," the Professor said. "I can't locate him. He isn't using his powers therefore I can't get to him, but there is another way. Jean if you are willing to try something new we might be able to contact him or at least get his location. Jean to pull this off I will have to enter your mind is this alright with you?"

"Sure Professor I don't mind,"

_Ok Jean first I need you to relax_ Jean nodded _Alright now tell me what you see_

_I see… wings, oh I can see him_ Jean telepathically said to the Prof.

"He's so beautiful. He's powerful and regal. But he looked so sad," Jean said out loud.

"And how is this going to help us find him?" Scott said being a little jealous.

_Jean try and look beyond that try and focus on the surroundings_ The Professor sent to her.

_It's cold, dark, and gloomy_

_Keep it up Jean_

"He's in the sewers" the Professor said.

"Alright everyone suit up and get Storm we might need her," Scott said.

**A N: Grr the stupid little slash things won't show up on the document grr I'm getting really mad. So I made the text italic (sp?) maybe it's just my comp that's screwed up. I was in such a hurry to get this Chapter up I didn't re read it so tell me if I have any mistakes. I'll get the next chapter up soon. Until then Review! **


	2. Storm and her Claustrophobia

**Saving an Angel**

**By: Goblyn-Queen**

_Jean try and look beyond that try and focus on the surroundings_ The Professor sent to her.

_It's cold, dark, and gloomy_

_Keep it up Jean_

"He's in the sewers" the Professor said.

"Alright everyone suit up and get Storm we might need her," Scott said.

**Author's Notes **: Ok so there's basically no romance in this chapter absolutely none. And I kind of mixed a little bit of X-Men TAS. I'm not sure how Storm devolved her claustrophobia but I'm going to try my best. This chapter focuses on Storm and her childhood.

_Telepathically speaking (Italic lettering)_

**Disclaimer**: I totally forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so this is for the 1st chapter and this chapter. I don't own the X-men.

**Chapter 2: Storm and her Claustrophobia**

When Evan had gotten Storm she honestly didn't want to go she didn't have a really good record with the morlocks since she used to be the leader. Then she abandoned them and the Professor had found her and she reluctantly joined the X-Men. She had another very good reason for not going. Her claustrophobia. She was terrified of small spaces.

Flashback

It was a nice peaceful day in Cairo, Egypt. Ororo Monroe was just a mere child. Her mother N'Dare had dark skin and brilliant blue eyes and her dad David, not like her mother he had white skin and brown eyes. They were at home enjoying a scrumptious lunch N'Dare had made. The day was just perfect young Ororo was prancing along beside her parents. They only stayed a few minutes in their home then David opened Ororo's bedroom door. Some how that had triggered a bomb. The whole house came crumbling down. Sadly, Ororo's dad was killed instantly by the explosion. Rubble came down on N'Dare and Ro. N'Dare only lived for minutes. The chunks of rock broke N'dare's back and she inhaled so much dust she could barely breathe. Then adding another pounds and pounds of rock and rubble to that and she's as good as dead.

"Mommy?" Ro was scared to death now she wasn't hurt bad physically by any of the falling rocks a few scratches here and there. Emotionally she was having a very hard time soaking in what had just happened. "Mommy! Wake UP Please!" She was buried right next to her mom. She started sobbing uncontrollable now. Her mom's blood was all over along with hers. She tried to move but the rocks were unbelievably heavy she moved some pebbles away and saw sun light. She was glad she saw sun the dark was getting scary and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She screeched for help nobody answered.

"DADDY! HELP Mommy needs help she won't wake up! Daddy where are you!" Ro cried. This time more in a soft whisper she said, "Please help … mommy… daddy?" She stopped trying to call for help. That's when she gave up hope. She tried nudging the rocks but it only made the crack of sun light disappear. She looked around it was so cramped in here so small then it happened again she couldn't breathe she was getting very weak. Her breath got shorter and shorter soon she was gasping for breath. There was no way out she was doomed. Soon it was too much for her she had passed out. A stranger walking by had heard the cries for help he got help immediately. When Ro woke up police and fire fighters were everywhere. She was in a ambulance on she was bandaged up where some of the scratched were.

"Are you alright kid?" the girl medic asked. "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Ororo asked remembering exactly what had happened. The medic had a very sad look on his face. He didn't want to break the poor kid's heart.

"They're some where else right now," she didn't lie she just didn't tell her the strait truth. She didn't want her to know that her parents were dead.

"I want my mommy and daddy now,"

"Sorry kid but your parents are dead," the guy who had said that had just got in.

"Wha… What?" She remembered that her mom didn't say anything to her when she was trapped under the rubble. She couldn't be dead could she? Tears formed at her eyes. The girl medic gave the guy a glare. Then she wrapped her arm around the crying girl.

"Shhh. Hush little one. You'll be all right. Everything will be all right soon enough. We're going to find you a good home with nice people to care for you alright?" Ro didn't push her away but just sobbed into the woman's shoulder. She didn't want to believe that her parents weren't there any more.

They didn't find her a nice home to live in like the kind lady had said. Ororo found herself living on the dirty streets pick pocketing unsuspecting victims. She would usually go after tourist. She would pretend she was really hungry and hurt when the person wasn't looking she would usually take a wallet or some loose jewelry and then run if they found out what she was doing. Eventually she met a guy that you didn't want to pick pocket. He was a thief also. He said he had liked her guts trying to do that to him. He made her a better thief more agile, quick, and smarter. Soon she was the greatest pick pocket and thief in Cairo. But a few years later she left her so called home.

End Flashback

She knew it was going to be hard being down there but the X-Men needed her help. If Evan ever got hurt down there she could never bear it. She also had some unfinished business to attend to.

**Author's** **Notes** : Ok so this chapter was kind of stupid but I hate re writing stuff then re reading it. It's just not fun. So next chapter is when they go to the sewers. Until then **REVIEW!**


End file.
